1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal retraction amount control apparatus for a running vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a pedal retraction amount control apparatus for a running vehicle, there is for example, an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 10-512518. The apparatus disclosed in the publication has a pushing member, which can protrude into a passenger compartment from the forward side of a vehicle, and a pedal is supported by a support member, which bridges between two pillars and which also supports a steering, and a rear end of the pushing member faces a pivot located above the tread portion. This apparatus rotates the pedal to move the tread portion in the forward direction of the vehicle, by moving the pushing member to the rearward of the vehicle so as to protrude into the passenger compartment at the moment of a head-on collision of the vehicle, wherein a power unit provided in the front portion of the vehicle moves toward the rearward direction, which results in the pushing member contacting the upper part of the pedal above the pivot so as to press the upper part of the pedal toward the rearward side of the vehicle.
However, there are various forms of collision of a running vehicle, and because these are not limited to the pushing member moving along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. For example, when the pushing member moves in a inclined state along the longitudinal direction, the pushing member cannot press the upper part of the pedal, and the tread portion of the pedal is thus cannot be moved in the forward direction of the vehicle.